


Medium

by kejupanggang



Series: bratawali series [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Lewat medium yang disebut mimpi, mereka berdua bercerita tanpa henti.
Relationships: Eliade/Arystar Krory
Series: bratawali series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763773
Kudos: 1





	Medium

**Medium**

**Arystar Krory x Eliade**

**Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino**

**Story by kejupanggang**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin.**

* * *

Taman penuh bunga mawar merah mengelilingi pandangan Krory. Wanginya semerbak, berbanding lurus dengan kecantikannya. Merah dan hijau saling silang dalam penglihatannya, oh sungguh memanjakan mata. Tetapi yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa ia di sini? Seingatnya tadi ia bergegas ke kamar untuk tidur lebih cepat karena besok misi memanggilnya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa tak sedikitpun dirinya beranjak dari kamar barang sebentar.

Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu jawaban masuk akal untuk semua ini.

Dia berada dalam mimpi.

Mimpi di mana segala terasa nyata; udara di malam hari, wangi bunga mawar menggoda indra penciumannya, serta bulan dengan tanpa malu-malu menampakkan kilaunya, ditemani bintang-bintang yang tak mau kalah dengan sang bulan. Ia bisa merasakan, bau, tekstur, serta dingin malam. Malam-malam yang biasa dilaluinya tanpa mimpi kini untuk pertama kalinya terasa menakjubkan dan aneh baginya.

Kini jemari Krory dengan lembut memegang kelopak mawar. Matanya menatap mawar penuh kerinduan. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia bermimpi seperti ini, tetapi melihat mawar merah tentu secara otomatis membuatnya mengingat Eliade, wanitanya.

“Arystar.”

Bola matanya membulat, segera ia palingkan wajah ke belakang. Oh, Tuhan! Eliade ada di depannya.

Krory tak langsung menghampiri, ia terlalu terkejut sampai kaki-kakinya pun ikut mati. Keduanya hanya saling pandang, sebelum akhirnya Eliade menutup jarak diantara mereka. Krory, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menangkup wajah kekasihnya dengan pandangan lembut.

“Eliade.”

Senyum tipis terajut dalam wajah ayu sang wanita. “Arystar, wajahmu jelek sekali.”

Krory tak menanggapi ejekan sang kekasih, ia masih menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat, lalu membawanya dalam pagutan. Ia menghirup aroma kekasihnya tanpa jeda. Oh, betapa ia rindu hangat tubuhnya, aromanya, suaranya. Ia eratkan pelukannya, Eliade tak menolak, tangannya membelai lembut helai rambut Krory.

Lalu, ketika ia merasa cukup—meskipun ia tahu bahwa hal ini tidak pernah cukup—Krory melepas pelukannya. “Aku rindu kamu.”

Kalimat picisan yang biasa Eliade dengarkan dulu terasa mewah sekarang. Senyumnya tak jua luntur, ia menatap Krory penuh kasih. “Aku tahu. Makanya aku _mendatangi_ mu.”

Keduanya kini saling duduk bersisian, dengan taman bunga mawar merah sebagai latar.

“Jadi ...,” setelah cukup lama keduanya diam, Eliade berbicara. “Apa kaubahagia di sana?”

Krory mengangguk dengan cepat, Eliade dapat melihat wajah Krory yang berseri-seri. “Ya. Di sana benar-benar menyenangkan, Eliade! Mereka baik semua padaku. Allen dan Lavi sering sekali jahil dan suka sekali dimarahi Lenalee. Kanda juga sering jadi bahan jahil mereka. Oh, iya, Eliade belum melihat Kanda dan Lenalee, bukan? Kanda itu suka marah-marah, meski begitu dia orang yang baik. Kalau Lenalee dia gadis yang sangat lembut, ramah, dan baik hati. Hampir semua orang suka padanya.”

“Aku senang kalau kaubahagia di sana, memang bagus waktu itu kaumemilih untuk tetap hidup.”

Ah, Krory memorinya kembali pada pertarungannya dengan dua noah menyebalkan yang bertingkah seperti bocah. Ia ingat ketika dirinya hampir menyerah, Eliade juga datang saat itu. Berkat Eliade, ia masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

“Semua berkat Eliade,” ucapnya ringan, matanya menjelajah angkasa. “Mungkin kalau Eliade tidak datang, aku saat itu aku akan memilih ke surga.”

“Tetapi kautidak lakukan itu.”

“Karena aku takut sendirian,” keduanya saling pandang, hitam dan cokelat melebur dalam dingin malam. “Aku sudah ditinggalkan olehmu. Ditinggal olehmu adalah kesepian terbesar dalam hidupku. Jika waktu itu aku memilih mati, aku akan merasakan kesepian lagi, lalu ...,”

“Lalu?” Ucapan Krory yang menggantung membuat Eliade penasaran.

“Kalau aku mati, kita takkan bisa bertemu lagi.”

Meskipun Eliade tahu apa yang keluar dari mulut Krory, rasa hangat yang membuncah dalam dada tak dapat ia sangkal. Lelaki yang selalu ia coba cintai dulu, berhasil membuatnya merasakan perasaan hangat yang mendebarkan di dada. Eliade tahu, ia jatuh cinta pada Krory sejak lama. Lihat saja, sudah berapa kali ia mengunjungi lelaki ini dalam mimpi? Ketika ia berpikir bahwa mengunjungi Krory karena ia kesepian saja, ternyata tidak. Hampir dalam tiap kesempatan ia ingin masuk ke alam bawah sadar lelaki itu lagi, terus dan terus, hanya untuk menyentuh dan berbincang barang sedetik. Ia tahu ia jatuh cinta, tetapi sekarang semua sudah tak ada artinya.

“Eliade ...?”

Eliade tersadar dari lamunan, “Ah, aku tak apa. Lalu, selain empat sekawan ... apa ada lagi yang menarik di sana?”

“Tentu saja ada!” Krory berujar dengan nada berapi-api, “dengarkan, yah! Waktu pertama kali berada di Kyoudan dan bertemu dengan kepala, kukira dia orang yang tegas, ternyata ...,”

_Akuma_ itu menyimak ucapan Krory yang begitu antusias. Wajah senang sang vampir polos berkali-kali berhasil membuatnya merajut senyum. Dalam dunia buatan kecilnya ini, ia bisa kembali menikmati waktu bersama Krory tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Bohong rasanya jika ia tak menginginkan hal ini setiap hari. Namun ia tahu, sekarang Krory bahagia, ia punya teman dan mereka saling menyayangi. Ikatan Krory dengan teman-teman barunya mungkin memang spesial, tetapi ikatan mereka berdua tentu saja tak dapat tergantikan.

Akhirnya, dua insan yang lama tidak _berjumpa_ kini berbincang tanpa jeda. Lewat medium yang disebut mimpi. Penghubung antara mereka yang berbeda dimensi.

* * *

**a/n: HAIHAI, aku mencoba nulis lagi tapi tetap saja kaku XD tapi yah ... aku berhasil nulis ini yeeyyyyy!!! Aku suka sekali pasangan ini, getir, seperti hidup HAHAHAHA /HEH. Tapi, toh, di fic ini mereka ga getir! Mereka ngobrol asik ke dunia mimpi wew** **J)) kritik dan saran tentu saja kuterima uwu apalagi kalo fgan sini yuks /ngek. Makasih ya udah baca :*****


End file.
